


I'll Always Be There

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Mycroft, Drug Use, Friendship, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft says something that triggers a memory for Sherlock.<br/>But how can John save him from his high?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about from the Sherlock Special: The Abominable Bride. 
> 
> It got me thinking about Sherlock's past and so this happened.
> 
> Link to my video https://youtu.be/YdUi6lArRfs

Sherlock climbed into the car with John and Mary; his brother's words ringing in his head.

 _“I was there for you before. I'll be there for you again. I'll always be there for you_.”

Sherlock closed his eyes and was suddenly back in that place. The sounds and smells filling his ears and nostrils as though he was actually there.

They'd made a decision the last time he was there; always make a list of what he'd taken, that way Mycroft would know what steps to take to bring him back.

He was eighteen when Mycroft found him that day, and so high it took him more than five minutes to realise that his big brother was actually _there_.

Mycroft never said a word, he just picked up the sheet of paper and looked at what his little brother had taken.

Tears filled his eyes as he turned and looked at his brother; his face so gaunt and his expression so haunted that Mycroft wasn't sure if even _he_ could bring him back this time.

“Myc.” Sherlock gasped, reaching out for his brother.

“Oh, Sherlock. Why do you do this to yourself?” Mycroft asked sadly, grabbing his brother's hand.

“Can't think.” Sherlock gasped, pulling at his curls.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock's hand away carefully; the younger man following the movement with rapt attention.

“Come on, Sher. Time to go home.” The older Holmes replied softly, pulling his brother up from the dirty mattress.

“Can't think, Myc.” Sherlock repeated, staring with wide eyes at his brother.

“I know, little brother.” Mycroft sighed, brushing back the errant curls from his brother's forehead.

He wrapped Sherlock's arm around his shoulders and gently lifted the younger man off the mattress.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his brother's neck as he started to come down from his high.

The noise was so loud in his mind that he wanted to smash his head against a wall, but he knew Mycroft wouldn't allow that, so instead he turned his face into his brother's shirt and breathed.

He breathed in his brother's expensive aftershave until he couldn't stand the smell any more and continued to breath it in, counting to an infinite number in his head.

All the while, Mycroft was whispering to him, "I'll fix this, Sher. Like I always do. Like I always will. I'll always be there for you, little brother. Always."

 

"Sherlock! Sherlock! For God's sake, Sherlock, come back." 

Sherlock's head smacked against the warm glass of the car as he struggled to come back to the present; John's voice ringing in his ears.

"How long will it take for him to come down?" Mary asked carefully, looking over at her husband.

"With what he took and how much, well, I don't know." John sighed, worry in his tone.

"John." Sherlock whispered hoarsely, his eyes re-focusing themselves.

"Yes?" John asked roughly, his carefully controlled anger underlying his tone.

"I'm sorry, John. You're always right. I'm sorry." Sherlock mumbled, staring out the window.

John sighed and looked over at his friend; the consulting detective, the addict, the user; he sighed again and dropped his head in his hands.

"You'll fix this, John. If anyone can, you can. We'll fix him together." Mary replied confidently, her hand squeezing John's knee.

"I know." John replied sadly, rubbing his eyes.

Sherlock smiled softly, safe in the knowledge that his best friend hadn't completely given up on him yet. 


End file.
